


Apresentações

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Havia um jovem homem que a princesa via de tempos em tempos andando pela corte e até algumas vezes falando diretamente com o pai dela, e isso sem precisar fazer milhares de pedidos antes, isso sem perder a sua cabeça.





	Apresentações

Havia um jovem homem que a princesa via de tempos em tempos andando pela corte e até algumas vezes falando diretamente com o pai dela, e isso sem precisar fazer milhares de pedidos antes, isso sem perder a sua cabeça. Ele tinha cabelos loiros, sobrancelhas grossas e algo que inspirava nela uma simpatia imediata embora ela não soubesse exatamente o que ou o porque.

E ele estava chorando naquele momento.

Elizabeth tinha saído para cavalgar com seu querido amigo Robert Dudley naquela tarde e quando eles chegaram nos estábulos ela ouviu o barulho de alguém lá, alguém que parecia muito triste. Robert parecia implorar para ela com o olhar para que ela deixasse o assunto de lado, mas dessa vez, talvez pela primeira vez, ela decidiu ignorar completamente o que Robert queria. Ela se aproximou e disse :

“O senhor está bem ? Quer que eu chame o médico da corte ?”

“Não é necessário, mas obrigada por oferecer minha princesa”

“Eu vi o senhor falando com o meu pai mais cedo, ele fez algo que te deixou triste ?”

“Sim, é praticamente tudo que ele faz nos últimos anos...eu odeio ele, eu sei que eu não devia, que eu devia me manter imparcial, mas eu odeio ele tanto”

“As vezes eu odeio ele também” ela nunca tinha dito as palavras em voz alta, nem mesmo para Robert ou para a ama que cuidava dela desde a execução de sua mãe.

Ela esperou que o jovem homem olhasse para ela escandalizado, mas ao invés disso ele sorriu. Não era um sorriso que significava que ele estava subitamente estava feliz ou que tinha achado a confissão da princesa engraçada. Era um sorriso mais raro que só ocorria em tempos difíceis, do tipo que significava que as coisas estavam ruins mas pelo menos eles estavam naquilo juntos.

“Qual o seu nome ? Eu acho que nós nunca fomos apresentados” Elizabeth perguntou.

“Você pode me chamar de Arthur por enquanto”

“Prazer em conhecê-lo oficialmente Arthur, meu nome é Elizabeth”

“O prazer é todo meu Elizabeth”


End file.
